A Different Life
by noxpuella
Summary: Max does not escape in 2009 but someone does. This is that story. Please at least try it.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. The idea is mine as are the original characters but that is all I own.

AN: this is not the most original idea but I got it stuck in my head while watching Hello, Goodbye. This could develop into a lengthy piece if there is any interest. If there isn't then I won't write any more. So if you are interested in the continuation of this story don't forget to review and constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you for reading my story and enjoy. I am also looking for a beta anyone interested let me know. This is my first published Dark Angel story please be kind. Thank you aleclovemax.

**Gillette, Wyoming 2009 **

She sat on the roof of her barracks watching the stars and thinking, ignoring the winter breeze that made her nightgown rustle. Her shark DNA kept her up on a regular basis she often spent nights sitting outside and often her friend X5-546 would accompany her. She took comfort in the height, something about it calmed her and allowed her body to become as relaxed, or as close as possible in Manticore. The air was quiet with transgenic hearing every sound for miles could be heard. In the distance there was a crash but it did not concern the young girl animals often made noises in the forest surrounding the base. Starring out into the forest surrounding the base she saw other soldiers, X-series, but she ignored it as escape and evade missions often lasted well into the night. Manticore and Lydecker never let up on the training

4 am morning drills

7 am breakfast

More training

12 pm lunch

More work

7 pm dinner

Recreation time

9 pm lights out

The schedule was grueling but it was all she had ever known and it was all she could ever imagine.

ALARMS BLARRED

SPOTLIGHTS SPARKED TO LIFE

SNOWMIBILES ROARED INTO MOTION

DOGS BARKED

GUNS FIRED

These noises startled the young girl but not for the same reason most nine year old girls would have been startled. She had grown accustomed to these noises accepting them as routine. No, what shocked her was the scream of an X-series that accompanied the noises. Something had gone horribly wrong tonight and instinct told her to return to the barracks, and pretend to be asleep like those of her unit. Being an X-series she was taught early learned to trust your instincts or else it could cost a life. She gracefully jumped down and landed like a cat on the ledge, less than 4 inches wide, of a window which she climbed in and returned to the dorm she shared with the 12 other X5s in her unit.

When a guard walked in and shined his flashlight around the room the girl was no different than any of her unit mates. But she was awake when the guard shut the door and whispered to another guard "Unit 2 tried to escape tonight the building is going to be in lockdown until morning."

The other guard responds "The colonel was furious; there will be hell to pay in the morning. Why did I ever choose this assignment?"

"These kids scare me!"

"Yeah, they could kill us without breaking a sweat."

The guards continued walking down the hall as the girl rolled over and began to think about everything that had occurred tonight. Her final conclusion was it had nothing to do with her and she fell asleep.

But she was wrong the breakout out had far more to do with her than she could have ever imagined. Her twin had escaped to freedom and she, X5-452 would pay the price like the remaining transgenics. If she had thought things were bad before they just got worse.


	2. The morning after

The Morning After

The morning was dreary. Clouds were hanging over-head threateningly. It was pitch black as X5-452's unit began to awaken. There were no bells or signals to rise, the soldiers learned six months after birth to rise before dawn. At age three real training began. These soldiers some as young as nine had been through six years of rigorous training reserved only for the elite in the army, navy, and air force: many of whom were in their twenties. These 'soldiers' were perfect: they fought with precision that spoke of years of practice, they moved without making a sound. The guards were afraid of these soldiers' distant eyes. After much discussion late at night, the guards concluded these 'animals' did not feel. They were soldiers through and through.

452 began her daily ritual rising shining and polishing the boots she wore, making the bed she slept in, and standing at ease a step from the right corner of her bed. The rest of Unit Two followed shortly. They waited and waited using their advanced genetic hearing to listen for the telltale clunk of the guards' boots. However no sound came Unit Two stood at ease as, each second passed the tension in the room increased until you could cut it with a knife. 452's eyes searched the room moving over her unit mates checking for missing soldiers. She glanced around at her unit, she thought of them as hers. She was second in command, SIC; these twelve soldiers were hers. If there was a problem in the unit they came to her, not X5-862, the unit Commander, CO.

Her eyes moved over X5-734. She was always the best fighter, but her downfall was that she was much too serious. 734 was really the perfect soldier - she had never broken a single rule, and despised those that did, until she forgave them that is.

X5-252 was the most similar soldier to herself; he was a terrific fighter, strategist and was caring even though Manticore tried to destroy all feelings of sympathy. X5-722 was 452's best friend. They shared everything largely because both suffered from shark DNA. Next to 722 was X5-711. He was a trouble maker. He loved to push the rules but always knew when to stop. His rash actions annoyed 862 and often resulted in nights of solitary.

X5-119 and X5-611 were good marksman and soldiers but neither were outstanding by Manticore standards, where excellence was considered mediocre. These two guys would never join the elite at Manticore and they knew it, choosing to help their unit more than themselves. 452 reflected on many fond memories of their escapades. But she did not allow herself to reminisce for long; she continued to search her unit. X5-656 and X5-794 were similar to her and 722; they formed a close bond and looked out for each other. Both excelled at computers. There was an empty cot next to 794; X5-788 used to sleep in it until he was taken away after breaking out in shakes during training. He did not come back. The rest of the unit had learned to hide their shakes at all cost. X5-313 was the only one 452 did not know- she had just transferred into her unit and had begun hanging out with 711. The trouble maker seemed to get along perfectly with the new soldier. This was her unit and she would die to protect them all. Even with their identical clothes, haircut, and expressions she knew each of them, understood what ever twitch of their body meant and what they were capable of and what they weren't.

452 completed her scan of the unit no one was hurt or missing and 711 hadn't done anything to warrant punishment…yet something was deathly wrong. The base was far too quiet for this time, normally the sounds of marching boots and fighting would fill the halls. The sun was about to peak over the nearby mountains. That was when she heard the distant sound of boots. She sub-consciously counted six sets of footfalls; three times as many as usual. 452 searched the eyes out of her CO. 452 was the better field soldier excelling at hand to hand, strategy, and escape and evade; however, she was unable to punish her unit. As 452's eyes met 862's she saw them quickly harden removing any emotion. 862 had heard the footsteps just like 452, and knew trouble was coming. 862 was not as hardcore as her unit believed. She was among the oldest X5s and with that came a terrible burden. She was twelve years old and had three more years training than most of her unit. She knew how hard it was going to get for many of them, with the exception of 452. 452 was the perfect creation she had everything Manticore needed. She would be fine. But 862 worried about the rest of the unit 656, 794, 119, and 611. They were not likely to survive what was to come. 862 felt responsible for them and pushed and pushed until they hated her while she tried to save them. These thoughts caused her eyes to darken, distancing her from the unit.

The door burst open and the soldiers jumped to attention as six heavily armed guards entered dressed in full tactical gear black helmets, goggles, bullet proof vests, pants, and heavy black boots. The soldiers' guns were drawn and aimed. Red lasers moving searching, they trickled over 452's shoulder onto the bed beside her and over to the next person. The wait seemed endless; a tense silence filled the room as Unit Two prepared to defend their lives. But nothing happened. One of the guards shouted clear and the guns were put away. Slowly the tension in the room dissipated and 452 let her body relax slightly, still watching for the smallest hostile movement.

Her mind quickly raced over the facts: there was no reason her unit would be in trouble. Someone must have broken into the facility, remembering the gunfire the other night it all made sense. But before she could explore this idea fully she saw 734 stand straighter, as if fearing for her life. In fact she was Colonel Lydecker had just entered the room and everyone was standing like 734. Colonel Lydecker did not look his usual self his hair was ruffled, there were deep bags under his bloodshot eyes, all characteristics of a man who did not sleep well. But is bark was the same as always "Unit Two at ease" the entire unit moved together into a slightly more comfortable position. He then turned to the nearest guards and said "Lead Unit Two to the training fields have them wait with the rest of the units." He did not wait for a reply, but turned to the departing unit and commanded "X5-862 and X5-452, stay."

As four of the guards left, leading the commander less Unit Two out, two guards remained behind Lydecker began to pace. He knew this movement was disconcerting to for these two soldiers and that was intention. These were his kids and he knew everything about them; 452 was one of the most promising soldiers, now the most promising soldier he thought. 862 was another matter; she was talented, but nothing special under Manticore standards and she understood that someday 452 would replace her, or would have her future position was now in question he reminded himself. Nothing was as it should be anymore some of his kids had escaped, if he wasn't so furious he would be proud. The reminder of why he was here caused him to stop short and abruptly turn. "Attention." Both soldiers jumped and he resisted the urge to laugh. They held their bodies in perfect form: shoulders back, legs apart, back tense, and saluting. He would not give them the courtesy of standing at ease.

"Last night Unit Five made an escape. Those soldiers are considered traitors and their twins are considered flight risks. X5-453 was among those who escaped." Lydecker paused in this story and watched as 452's eyes filled with understanding before quickly vanishing under a shield. Lydecker almost wished she was a normal child. His child. She was so beautiful and talented…however that cool distant look he found so often on his soldiers eyes brought him back to reality. "X5-452 you are to report to psy-ops immediately for evaluation." Not wanting to see her reaction he quickly turned to 862. "X5-862 as CO you will need to pick a new SIC. I suggest X5-252, he is showing tremendous potential." Not as much as 452, he silently added. That said he motioned to the remaining guards and they left the room, heavy footsteps echoing along the corridor.

862 glanced at her SIC when she was sure Lydecker was well and truly gone. 452's eyes were blank, hardened; the exterior of a perfect soldier. 862 had never seen that look on 452's face before and it was disturbing. For the first time 862 was terrified of what would happen to the rest of the unit without 452 because that look said 452 would never be the same. She did not doubt for a minute 452 could be the best soldier in Manticore but the fire inside her that had never been extinguished made her a liability. That was why 452 was not CO. Unit Two needed her fire to go on 452 was to important to the unit to be destroyed but 862 was afraid it was too late. For that reason 862 reached up and placed a reassuring arm around 452. The girl mad no movement and 862 began to fear 452 had been placed beyond salvage.

The guards watching from the surveillance center saw a tear run down 862's face. For the first time these 'kids' were not soldiers but children, just like their sons and daughters. The guards on duty that day in the surveillance room watched in wonder as 452 slowly moved out of the embrace and walked proudly out of the room to the fate she knew awaited her. The guards watched as 862 crumpled to the floor. They watched as Unit Two marched back to their bunk and found their CO devastated and their SIC missing. At the end of their shift the guards slowly but deliberately deleted the tape and walked out. Turning a blind, eye hoping that the young girl would survive and the fire in her eyes would not be extinguished.

That night four guards returned home and hugged their wives and children unable to forget the haunting image of a nine year old girl willingly walk into almost certain torture.

AN: Thank You so much everyone who reviewed Pearly-Wings, aleclovemaw, Screwy, Zombiegirl98, juupren. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I want to thank my beta Jill for kicking my behind for not updating sooner. I hope you guys are still interested and I hope to update again later this week. (Crosses fingers) Please review.


End file.
